Last Herondale
by cl0ckw0rkPrincess332
Summary: Post-CoLS, Pre-CoHF. Sebastian has been haunting Jace Lightwood's dreams, using Jace's deep desire to know who were the Herondales against him. For almost 2 weeks, Jace has been too depressed to come out of his room. It isn't until Ithuriel sends a message to Clary Fray that she must pay a visit to the Silent City to call on a certain Silent Brother...*CP2 Spoilers*


"I'm really worried about him," Isabelle Lightwood whispered to Clary Fray. They were sitting on the frozen stone hallway outside Jace Lightwood's bedroom, holding their breaths hoping he would emerge. But he never did. He's been like that for almost two weeks.

"I'm actually worried about both of them," Isabelle continued, referring to her other brother, Alec. Alec's room was down the hallway, next to Jace's. Although Alec had sulked around longer than Jace, he at least made some appearances.

The difference between Alec and Jace was Alec was recovering from a break-up with his ex-boyfriend and Clary's friend by association, Magnus Bane; Jace, on the other hand, was trapped in a black hole of depression over his biological family, the Herondales. Jace was very thankful to have the Lightwoods as his family who loved him like he was their son and brother but there was a part of him that ached to know what should was supposed to be in that empty hole inside him. And the one person they could only thank was the evil bastard that shared Clary's blood: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern—

Well he had clearly stated that he hated the name Jocelyn and Valentine gave him and demanded that people called him Sebastian. Just like Clary preferred to be known as Clary Fray or Clary Fairchild but she was either Clarissa Morgenstern or Daughter of Valentine. She didn't want any association of the Morgenstern family stringed attached to her name. _We can't get everything we want_, Clary thought bitterly.

When Sebastian and Jace were still bonded, Sebastian knew what Jace longed for. Sebastian didn't need to be linked to Jace to know he wanted to be with Clary, anyone could see that. The only thing Jace didn't let on was he desperately wished his parents were still alive. And Sebastian—the evil bastard that he was—used that to his advantage by entering Jace's dreams and taunting him. Since then Jace was part of the Walking Dead, unable to sleep or eat or come out of his room to comfort his _parabatai_ or kiss his girlfriend.

"I wish I could create a rune that could blast a door open," Clary muttered. Jace had drawn a rune that prevented anyone from opening it. "Or see Brother Zachariah if he wasn't so busy in Silent City." Usually Brother Zachariah had been the go-to Silent Brother but since Sebastian sent a disturbing message with a pair of bloody angel wings attached, the Brotherhood had been extremely busy. Brother Enoch offered to help the New York Institute with Jace but they declined. Brother Enoch didn't care about Jace the same way Brother Zachariah had.

"Clary, I'm so scared. I've already lost Max. I can't lose Jace and Alec." Isabelle's voice was thick of tears. She's been crying on and off since Jace locked himself up in his room. Both Clary and Simon were very worried about everyone at the Institute. Jace and Alec were too depressed to even be there for each other and Isabelle was scared shitless that her brothers would commit suicide. And if Jace and Alec had, Clary was certain that Isabelle would follow.

Clary's cell phone vibrated. _**On my way**_, Simon had texted. Between her and Simon, they had a solid plan of being on guard duty to watch not only Jace and Alec but Isabelle as well. Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood were busy with the Clave to pay attention to their daughter.

"Don't worry, Simon is coming," Clary informed the other girl. Isabelle calmed down more with Simon than with Clary.

"I have to change," Isabelle said abruptly, rising to her feet but Clary grabbed her around the wrist before she could walk away.

"Isabelle, Simon doesn't care if you don't have any makeup on, or wear…uh, well, your day-to-day clothes," Clary insisted.

"I care," Izzy snapped, removing Clary's hand.

"Care about what?"

Simon was walking toward them. Isabelle stiffened but Clary was relieved. Simon had remembered to text Clary when he was "on his way" when he was really inside the Institute. "Thank you," she mouthed to him and Simon nodded slightly.

He turned toward Isabelle and cupped her face in his hands. "Izzy," Simon scolded gently. "You need to stop crying." Being the super sweet nerd that he was, Simon wiped away the tears.

Isabelle opened her mouth to protest and deny it but she sighed loudly. Before Isabelle could stop Clary from leaving, she tip-toed by. Before she rounded the corner, she glanced back at Jace's bedroom door. She sighed unhappily before walking to the elevator.


End file.
